1 KIA AND SORA
by Kia-Sora
Summary: There is a new girl at school... She becomes friends with Riku and Sora. But, Riku doesn't like her at all! He has fallen madly in love with Sora! Riku tries to get the new girl to leave Sora alone... but what will happen?


**KIA AND SORA disclaimer: sora and riku are not mine **

**Becca Clemens **

**Chapter 1**

One day, Sora and Riku's math teacher anounced something. "Children, I am pleased to anounce that we have a new girl in school. Come on in, Kia! ", the teacher said. A beautiful young girl walked into the room. This girl's name was Kia. She was about the age of fourteen. Kia had soft brown eyes and long black hair that reached to her waist. She had half of her bangs covering most of her left eye and the other, longer half pulled to the side.She didn't wear a uniform because this school was a public school. Kia wore a tight, white tank-top that barely showed her stomach, and a beige skirt that went down to her knees. Her sandles were black and were the type that you could just slip on your feet easily. She had rosey cheeks and a gentle voice that would just sing when she spoke. "Hi, I'm Kia. Nice to meet you. ", Kia said. ' Wow! She's beautiful! ', Sora thought. Sora was fourteen years old and had the smile like a little kid at Christmas. His eyes were big and blue, and his hair was spikey and brown. Everyone in the class said their "hi's" and "hello's" and soon after that, class had started. "Kia, why don't you sit... next to Sora? ", the teacher suggested. "Yes, Sir. ", Kia said sweetly. She walked to the desk that was on the right to where Sora was sitting. "Hi.", Kia said. "Uh, hi.", Sora replied nervously. Kia sat down and took out her school materials. She looked down at them and then up at Sora. "So... wanna be friends? ", she asked, "It's kinda hard to make friends when you're the new kid. Heh... " Sora didn't know what to say back to her. But then he agreed. "Sure, what have I got to lose? ", he said with a weird smirk on his face. "Hee, hee. You're funny! ", Kia giggled. Riku, however, didn't really like the new girl. He thought she'd cause delays and pry him away from Sora. Riku was fifteen years old and had green, cold, souless eyes. His hair was silver and shoulder length, and he was quite muscular. Riku sat on the left side of Sora.

Normaly, Sora would have troubles in his math class and would ask Riku for help, but no, Sora goes to Kia for help. "...So, when you multiply this and that first, and THEN divide, your answer will be... seven! ", Kia said with a smile. "Oh, I get it now! Thanks Kia! ", Sora said thankfully. "No problem. ", Kia replied. All Riku could do was glare at her. What no one realized was that Riku had a crush on Sora. But, of course, Sora did not feel the same for Riku. They were friends and only that. Riku stared down at his math paper. 'Sora... ', he thought. Riku quickly grabbed his paper and jammed it into his back pack. "Riku, are you okay? You're usually a neat freak! Why'd you just stuff that paper in your back pack like that? ", Sora asked. Riku glared at Sora. "It's none of your buisness!!! So, shut up and leave me alone! ", Riku whispered loudly. Sora stared at Riku for a moment, glared at him, and scooted his desk slightly away from him. "He always thinks about himself! ", said Sora. "You leave Sora alone, Riku! ", Kia said, "C'mon, Sora, we don't need him! " Riku flipped Kia off and whispered, "Fuck you, Bitch! " Kia gasped. "You're a monster, Riku! Mr. Akimore? Riku cursed at me for defending someone! ", Kia shouted. "Riku! I am ashamed of you! I am writing you a refural. Now, go to the office! " Mr. Akimore demanded. Tho whole class stared at Riku, who was walking to the office, and started whispering the one another. "Quit your staring, bastards! ", Riku yelled.

After school Sora and Kia walked together. "Wait up, you guys. ", a voice said in the backgroud. The two students looked back. "Oh, it's 'Ri-Ku, ' Mr. High-and-mighty. Let's not wait up, Sora. ", Kia said. "I know he doesn't deserve it, but he's my friend, and besides, we're going to the same place. ", Sora pointed out. "Huh? What do you mean? ", Kia asked. "We live together with a few other friends too, of course. Even though we rarely see them around the house anymore. It's weird. But, anyway, my parents died. Riku ran away for some reason. I don't think he likes adults much. The other friends are a little older than us, so they practicaly take care of us. Are you in a situation? ", said Sora. Kia looked down. "Yeah, yeah, I am. My parents were alcoholics and drug addicts and they used to abuse me so I emancipated myself. But since I'm responsible I can take care of myself, and I have been for a few months now. ", she said, "But I'm sorry about your parents. I can get money by babysitting every other day. It's pretty fun. " Sora felt ashamed of himself. Kia was in a worse situation than he was. "Gee, I'm really sorry about that, Kia. ", Sora sais sadly. "It's fine... So, I guess we're waiting up for Riku then? ", Kia asked. Sora nodded. The two students stopped and turned around. "Geez, took ya long enough. Didn't you guys hear me? ", complained Riku. "Sorry. We were just talking. Say, Riku? Can Kia stay with us at the guys' place? ", asked Sora. Riku stopped and stared at Kia. He didn't want her to, but he couldn't help making the boy he loved happy. Riku tried to grow a slight smile on his face. "Sure, why not? ", he said. Sora threw his fist up in the air cheerfully. "All right! So can stay, Kia? ", he asked. Kia gave it thought. "Well... I have been living in my parents home while they were in rehab... and the place does smell like pot and beer... so I guess... why not? ", she said with a smile. Sora and Kia smiled at each other. Riku, however, was not happy but hid it inside him. But he can't stand it that Sora is happy and it makes him happy too. 'Sora, please don't start a realasionship with her... I want you to be with me... I want an "us" not a "you"... I want... you. ', Riku thought. He looked down and lied. "Glad you can stay. ", he said. But it tore him up inside just saying good things to Kia. "You're not so bad after all. But, seriously, the language has to go. ", Kia said like a joke. "I'll try to tame it. ", Riku said as a joke as well. 'But that doesn't mean I won't curse you in my mind... ", he thought hatefuly.


End file.
